Life or death?
by The Dp Fangurl
Summary: Danny gets turned into a vampire after being killed by one and having his bloodsucked.He get's rescued by Vlad next morning and completely freaks out. He decides to actually STAY WITH VLAD.Later, he attends Casper high and...is invited to the Fenton home.
1. Dead?

**For the people that read my story Depression and liked it... tough luck. Only one person reviewed so I kinda deleted it... If you like this story at least put in a unknown review!  
><strong>

**I can't believe that I have like a ton of ideas on my head I decided to do this plot. Anyways, if your here for a reasonable yet adrenaline-pumping story about Danny being turned into a vampire, this story's for you! At first, when I starting reading this plot line I was like 'that's just creepy...' but after a while, the idea grows on you. So without further ado, here's the summary! XD**

**Full summary: If you don't like spoilers, better you not read this. One night, Daniel Fenton was attacked by a unknown creature... he eventually discovers that he was KILLED by a vampire and had his blood sucked. So now, why is he alive? Danny Fenton is now half vampire and half ghost, when Danny was discovered unconscious in a alley the next morning... guess who finds him... Vlad. Danny decides to stick with Vlad as a unusual plot twist reveals itself. **

**Ok. You wanted me to tell you what's actually gonna happen. I haven't figured it out yet, I only know that Danny is actually _willingly _glad to stay with Vlad. And guess what happens when their invited to the Fentons? Ok, no more spoilers! ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

**Jazz's POV**

I cautiously looked around for any sign of peach, black, blue, white and red. Of course, I would also respond to white, gray, black, and green. Both are Danny's usual colors. I know my brother is in trouble, it was like a brother-sister sense inside me. It was already nightfall, my parents were gonna KILL me and Danny for being out late. It was probably 10:30 PM right now, I'm not sure. The night was pitch black, I was behind a brick building, the only thing lighting my way was a old broken down street light that could go off any minute. I held a corner of a building to balance me as I caught my breath before moving on.

Before I moved though, I peeked around the corner, making sure the coast was clear. Then, I saw it. I saw my baby brother (although he's really not a baby anymore) collapsed on the floor, right in front of a unknown stranger wearing a black midnight cape. I never seen my brother so... defenseless. He had scars and scratches everywhere on his face, arms, legs, and body. It was inhuman... of course, him being a ghost, it would probably all heal by tomorrow.

I saw the unknown man lick his lips, I was a little disgusted and confused by this. But before I could think, I saw the man strike at Danny with a knife.

"Ah!" Danny yelped as I looked more carefully at what happened. Gulp. There was a small knife sticking out of Danny's chest, directly close to his heart. No... NO! Danny's eyelids began to close as the man kneeled down at my little brother.

"NO!" I yelled abruptly. I clasped my hands on my mouth and ran away, a little frightened at what the man would do to me too. I can't believe it... my little brother, dead from a knife. He can't be dead, he just can't... sigh. I could feel tears running down my face as I quickly dashed towards the moon, unable to process what had happen. It was pretty clear though, a man had killed my little brother and could possibly kill me right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one Next Morning<br>**

**Danny's POV**

I woke up with a sudden jot. I covered my eyes from the unusually bright sunlight blocking some of my vision. The first thing I noticed was that this wasn't my room. It was painted purple, and rocket posters were plastered all over the place. It had two desks: one had a small portable black lamp on it and a laptop on it, the other had a portable mirror and a comb. Then, a huge mirror was on top of the desk. A old-fashioned wardrobe closet was next to the mirror and desk. I woke up on a king-sized bed with those fancy roofs on top covering you.

Sudden memories and flashbacks filled my mind about what happened last night. I remember... the man, him killing me, and me dead. But if I was really dead, what was I doing here, perfectly alive? I looked at myself in the mirror provided. It was weird, I could still see my reflection but it was hazy, as if a fog was covering me. I was in human form, so it meant I was alive... somehow. I gasped when I saw my skin a very pale skin tone. I dropped my mouth, but my eyes widened when I saw not two, but one tooth sticking out more than the others. I touched the tooth and soon, my finger was bleeding from the sharp edge of it. I confirmed silently it was a fang. My eyes were weird, one was bright red while the other was baby blue. My raven hair was the same, thank god and my clothes were a little stained with blood and had a few rips in them.

The cuts and scars I had last night were perfectly healed, I rubbed my neck, wondering what happened. Then I felt something on my neck, I stretched my head and rested it on the other side of my shoulder. I gasped, there were two holes, not far from each other in the spot I was feeling. Wait a minute... fangs.. hazy mirror image... two holes on my neck... dying... sunlight... pale skin... I'M A VAMPIRE! I began to absolutely freak out from my discovery, this could NOT be happening. I... cannot... be... a... vampire... I tried to deny it in my mind, but I knew it was true. I gulped, what were my parents, Jazz, and my best friends gonna think? I supposedly dead, it kinda sent shuddered down my back.

It made perfect sense. I am dead, but I was revived by my vampire powers. I turned into my ghost form and back, I was still half ghost though. Good, I have at least SOME part of my past with me. But then it hit me, what am I doing here? Who rescued me? I then heard a very familiar voice.

"Oh Daniel, you awake?" The voice asked me. Vlad. No question about it, it was definitely Vlad. I felt absolutely weak but then I heard a loud growl from my stomach. I'm hungry, not only that but I'm... thirsty. I suddenly felt light-headed as I opened the door with a large thrust. Too powerful. I accidentally broke apart the whole door but put it back together before Vlad could notice.

"Hi... uh.. P-P-Plasmius. What are y-you doing here?" I stuttered when I thrust the door open again, this time being careful, and still a little freaked out by my findings. I still denied it in my mind, I can't be dead... I can't be dead... but I am. Vlad narrowed an eye at me because of my stuttering, it was probably because he felt the fear in me. It wasn't really fear, it was more-or-less shock. Then, I smelt it. I smelled something really really REALLY good. I looked behind Vlad to see if it was anything but then looked at him with full attention again.

"May I come in?" Vlad asked me. I nodded my head slightly. I felt fear of rejection claw down at me. I gulped. Vlad observed me cautiously as I tried to hide my neck-bite marks.

"So... uh... h-how l-long do you i-intend to keep me h-here?" I asked, trying to break up the awkwardness silence between us and try to start up a conversation.

"How long do you want to stay here?" He asked back. I opened my mouth when I smelled that pleasant odor again. It made me lick my lips as I started to speak again:

"I'm sorry but are you cooking anything? I smell something really good." I admitted, feeling as if I was on the edge on the bed. Vlad looked at me confusingly before continuing.

"There's nothing cooking." He stated firmly and straightforwardly. Oh god. Oh god damn... it was probably...uh... no I got nothing. I only have one explanation: his blood was where the odor was coming from. I licked my lips again but I held back that feeling of pleasantness. I had to control myself, or I'll kill somebody more important than my arch nemesis.

"Something wrong Daniel?" I froze at the question. Yes, I was terribly thirsty and want some blood to drink, preferably yours. God, I'm not a idiot I'm not going to say that. But I felt really really REALLY thirsty and the smell was tempting me really badly. But I'm not going to do it, no uh.

"Look, I just need some alone time. _Please._ You won't regret it." I pleaded Vlad, but obviously he wasn't giving up. I felt my thirstiness trying to break down my wall of sanity. I smacked my lips, trying to see if it helped.

"Very well boy, dinner is ready soon." Plasmius said as he left and shut the door behind him. I was barely breathing, I felt REALLY weak. I saw a mouse scuttle past me, and me, by instinct, killed it without a second thought and ate it whole, with the fur and blood. It didn't actually taste bad, but on the inside I'm barfing in my own mouth. My stomach stopped poking at me at least... for now. I don't think it's going to last forever. So... I'm a vampire, eh?

Since I'm only half vampire, I guess that's why I still show up a little in mirrors. And how I'm not affected by sunlight too much. I opened the laptop and took a picture of myself, only to see that I was completely blocked out. Invisible, intangible, no sign of me in the film. So, I guess nobody can take a picture of me anymore... at least that fruitloop can't stalk me anymore with those video cameras. Creeper. I wonder if I had any other vampire powers. Let's see: I had enhanced senses. Fast healing, definitely. I suddenly had a slight feeling that 'rubbed me the wrong way'. I then saw another mouse scuttle past me. Sense of other life's' presences.

Ok, now for a list of weaknesses... I searched on the laptop for any research about vampires. Weakness of Garlic. Weakness of Sunlight. Got that covered, I can survive. Weakness of blood thirst. That's probably my main priority. That's pretty much it, but there's alot more like vampires not having babies or vampires can't show up in photos. I really didn't mention them cause they're really not weaknesses. I then heard Vlad's voice chime for dinner. I shuddered at the shiver of cold slicing at my back.

I pondered at a question though: would I be going home? What if they reject me? I know they won't, but what if? I don't know why I have so much fear deep inside me, I just... feel it. I suddenly felt sick at the though but turned half ghost in response. I phased intangibly through the second floor and turned human again. I walked towards the dining room. Looking at it just made me feel creepy. Would I go home? I don't know...I sat down quietly. I think I smelled something... it wasn't Vlad. It actually smelled really bad.

"Is there garlic in this meal?" I asked automatically to across the table. This was a really long table, but I'm pretty sure Vlad could hear me. Vampiric instincts... there's going to be some moments where I regret them. The whole dining room was painted a dark shade of red, and the table was like what 5 feet? It was covered with a fancy white cloth and had fancy utensils that only a billionaire would have. Irony, don't you hate it?

"Why, are you allergic to garlic, Little Badger?" Vlad responded in a charming yet worried tone. I gulped. I nodded slightly like I did before, I wasn't speaking because I just knew my instincts were going to say something REALLY REALLY REALLY oblivious and stupid. Like: Hey, I'm a vampire. Of course I'm allergic to garlic. HELL NO I'M NOT GOING TO SAY THAT. Vlad peered at me curiously as he requested to a waiter to get me another dish without garlic. I sighed with relief, I'm in the clear... for now.

"Little Badger, did something... happen last night?" Vlad asked me in a questioningly tone. I'm never gonna forget last night, it changed my life forever. I don't know what to do or where to go now.

"No. Why do you ask?" I stated firmly in a cynical tone. And I have every right to be cynical. The waiter came and dropped a new dish for me, I didn't smell anything in it so I began to pick up my fork and eat.

"Because, Daniel. Maddie called told me that Jasmine told her she saw you killed by a man last night. She says she saw you die with her very own eyes." He explained. I almost choked on my food but I began to cough. Jazz saw me last night get killed... I'll just say that I wasn't actually killed. Yeah, she can't show people what she saw, right?

"I-I-I didn't really d-die. S-she just thinks that she saw me die." I responded, a little weary. Vlad narrowed his eyebrow again as he spoke up.

"Your a horrible liar, Daniel." He said in a sing-song voice. My eyes flashed green, but that was a mistake.

"Why is one eye red while the other is green?" He asked. Silence. My breathing became hard and labored, I really didn't wanna tell anyone my 'discovering.' I shifted uncomfortably. I wanted to let out a hiss, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Uh-uh because..." I started but couldn't finish. Wow, first day and Vlad is already getting me cracking about my secret. New record... huh.

"Something you wanna tell me Daniel?" Vlad mocked me. I gulped. I gulped again, feeling woozy and dizzy all at the same time.

"Alright... I... died." I confessed, tired of these games. Vlad crossed his arms.

"Anything else?" He asked me.

"And... I'm... h-half... v-vampire..." I added, widening Vlad's eyes. Oh, so he knew I was dead, but didn't expect I was a vampire? That figures.

* * *

><p>This was a really nice day. Don't you agree?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you like it. By the way, at the end if it seems confusing and boring, tell me! REVIEW, press the magic button! I'll give you a clue if you don't know, it's yellow and in the shape of a chat bubble! *cough it's below here*<strong>

**I'm not keeping this story captive, if I'm only asking for one review. Seriously.**


	2. REVISED!

**Hallelujah. By the way, I lied. I was keeping the story captive, if there was only one review sticking here in the next two days, I'm done with this story. Thanks for the vampire tips, and don't worry. I got this. I think. Hmm.. probably not. Oh well. **

**Full summary: If you don't like spoilers, better you not read this. One night, Daniel Fenton was attacked by a unknown creature... he eventually discovers that he was KILLED by a vampire and had his blood sucked. So now, why is he alive? Danny Fenton is now half vampire and half ghost, when Danny was discovered unconscious in a alley the next morning... guess who finds him... Vlad. Danny decides to stick with Vlad as a unusual plot twist reveals itself. **

**MM hmm... I didn't change the summary. Because it's a perfect hook. I think. Look, honestly I'm not as old as you would think. But I am not some snobby 9 year old either. Just keep that in mind. Seriously. Still thinking about if Vlad should become half vampire, but it would happen WAY WAY LATER!**

**UPDATED INFO, READ THIS!: THIS WAS CO-WRITTEN WITH DeliciousKrabKakes! HALF OF THIS IS NOT MINE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Time's going to skip ahead next chapter. Let's go exactly in that moment where Vlad learned that Danny was half-vampire.<strong>

**Right exactly from that moment I just said. No one's POV since revised version wasn't included**

"YOUR A WHAT?" Vlad yelled across the wrong, demanding me to repeat Danny just said. Danny sighed and crossed my arms.

"I'm going to tell you one and only one more time, Plasmius. I. Am. A. Half. Vampire. You know what? Just leave me alone!" Danny just burst out.

Danny then saw Plasmius, in ghost form, phase also into the room. Danny grimaced, ghost powers. Pfft... everyone uses it to their advantage. Vlad looked at Danny with a expression of concern, actually... he wasn't even sure if that was concern.

"Just... Give me some time. I need to think..." Danny shifted his gaze to the floor. This was big. "Let me sleep on it, okay? Please?" Vlad raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Daniel, I hope you realize that it is-" he paused to check the expensive watch on his wrist.

"Six O' clock. Perhaps you would like to do something more constructive with your time? Perhaps some light reading?" Vlad reached into the bookcase in the room, shoved aside in the corner, and pulled out a large copy of... Dracula. Nice, Vlad. Danny stifled back laughs as he threw a pillow at Vlad's head, to which the man ducked gracefully.

"Vlad, do you ever get that feeling when you just feel..." I started but couldn't finish because I was trying to find the right word. I dipped my head low and looked in the other direction. Separated didn't sound so right... neither did unique or different... what was that word when the world doesn't treat you like your supposed to?

"Rejected..." Vlad finished for me, making me filled with shock. Vlad feeling rejected? He was the richest billionaire of the world! I mean, come on. Rejected though, that was the word I was looking for. My chest filled with emotion, I wondered how Vlad felt when he meant reject...

"Alright, Alright. Now, get lost or I'll bite you." The teen grinned playfully at the silver-haired billionaire, a mischievous glint in his eye. Vlad respectfully left the room, leaving the copy of Dracula on the nightstand. Danny rolled his multicolored eyes before crawling underneath the covers and letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

><p><strong>Vlad's POV right after Danny slept<strong>

'A half vampire-half ghost?' I thought to myself after Daniel had long since fallen asleep. I was absentmindedly floating, to where, I had no idea.

'Is such an existence even possible? Would his vampiric half weaken his ghostly core? Would it strengthen him? Why is he so nervous whenever I step into the room? I know that some of it must be the fact that we are "bitter enemies", but... there's something else that I must be overlooking... That I must be... not seeing...'

Vlad suddenly found himself in the room where Daniel laid down, his essence reeked of peace, as though everything was okay. He watched at the boy's chest slowly rose and fell, much slower than it need be. The smallest of a smile ghosted at the corners of his mouth. I nodded before leaving the room, feeling very sullen. Daniel was two halves, but completely dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Silently I watched the rain fall onto my window pane. My thoughts have been focused on one person in particular since last night when he didn't come home. Danny. I continuously stared at my phone, expecting news at any moment. Good. Bad. Anything would suffice. Anything was better than this constant unknowing. 'Danny? Where are you?'  
>No sooner did my phone begin to vibrate, playing a little metallic tune. I scrambled for my phone, clawing in open and, in my haste, not knowing that Jazz was on my caller ID.<p>

"What? Danny? Hello?" All I was met with was sniffling and muffled cries from the other side. 'Oh no... No...' I immediately recognized the sobbing of Jazz. This wasn't good.

"S-S-Sam?" Danny's sister asked me. My breath stopped for a second. This wasn't going to be good news.

"Jazz? What-?" Before I could ask my question, I was cut off by a wail and the worst statement I could ever possibly hear.

"H-H-H-HE'S DEAD! I-I s-saw s-s-saw it w-w-w-wit-with m-m-my eyes!" The phone slipped out of my numb fingers and dropped onto the floor. I didn't hear her anymore. But it didn't matter anymore.

Nothing did anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>*#~DP*#~#~#*Forever*#~<strong>

**Next Morning, My specialty: Author's POV *This part has not been revised yet, it may not be necessary to though.  
><strong>

Danny made his decision. He regretted it deeply, but he felt safe and he knew he would probably endanger his family if he came home. He was going to stay with Vlad's. Trust me, the idea makes him barf as well as it makes me barf. He just feels like that if he stayed home, it would probably attract more than just Ghost attention, not to mention that he, himself, was a danger to his family and friends.

Danny's face almost went green just thinking about the idea, he tried to eat his cereal but he felt guilty about leaving his family and friends. Vlad walks in, a little glad that 'Daniel' finally put on some new clothes. Vlad smiled and introduced with a phrase and a question that Danny hoped wouldn't come later:

"Good Morning Daniel, have you made your decision yet?" Vlad asked Danny. Danny's skin paled, as he shakily stuttered:

"Y-Y-Y-yes I-I-I'm c-coming t-to s-stay with y-you. But under two conditions." Danny added and answered, which made Vlad raise his eyebrow. What could the boy possibly want?

"First, I'm not going to be your evil apprentice. Keep that in mind. And second, your not going to tell anyone that I'm staying with you. Got that?" Danny quickly requested as he carried all his breakfast and started to head upstairs without any questions when Vlad quickly stopped Danny with a thrust of his hand. Danny sighed a deep sigh, can't blame him. I would be nervous too. Danny had to stop, and faced Vlad.

"Why wouldn't you want your friends and family to know?" Vlad asked Danny, it was very curious to know why 'Daniel' wanted to stay with him in the first place. Danny's breathing became hard and labored again.

"Let's just keep this our little secret, ok? Deal?" Danny sugarcoated before taking a huge chunk out of his sandwich and kept heading towards 'his new' bedroom. Vlad could sense regret, nervousness, hatred, sorrow and... sympathy inside the boy. Vlad sighed, it was normal. He was staying with his arch nemesis though, he probably had every right to be nervous, regretful, hateful, sorrowful... but sympathetic?

* * *

><p><strong>I rushed this chapter, honestly. I MIGHT redo it, prob not. Please review and tell me any important pieces of information that are missing. <strong>


	3. Wing's shortie

**Bad grammar on last chapter. I know. Well, anyways here's the summary, It's been changed a little:**

**Full summary: If you don't like spoilers, better you not read this. One night, Daniel Fenton was attacked by a unknown creature... he eventually discovers that he was KILLED by a vampire and had his blood sucked. So now, why is he alive? Danny Fenton is now half vampire and half ghost, when Danny was discovered unconscious in a alley the next morning... guess who finds him... Vlad. Danny decides to stick with Vlad as a unusual plot twist reveals itself. 6 months later, he has been invited to the Fenton home for dinner. Not only that, Vlad gets an unexpected emergency business trip phone call and guess who volunteers for Danny to stay? Why, THE FENTONS OF COURSE! See how Danny tries to bite his way through this way through this one.**

**READ THIS!: OK, I lied when time was going to skip in this chapter. This chapter is just a shortie about how Danny gets his new power: the 'wings'. I'm using the bat myth about Vampires, and twisting it apart. Yep, since Danny's only half vampire it makes sense. DON'T JUDGE HIS WING POWERS, JUST SEE! THE REASON WHY I'M NOT SKIPPING TIME IN THIS CHAPTER IS BECAUSE... DO NOT FREAK OUT! **

_**I NEED TWO OCS TO BE DANNY'S FRIENDS!**_

**OK, here are the rules. **

**Firsties, this is a slight DxS story. This means no DxOC. **

**Second, I need a girl and a boy. **

**Thirdly, These cannot be Full human Ocs. BUT THEY CANNOT BE HALF GHOSTS OR HALF VAMPIRE LIKE DANNY IS ALREADY! BE UNIQUE!**

**Fourthly, I can create my own OCs. But I think it would be more fun if I actually sponsored someone Else's.**

**Fifthly, I need to know what creature they are. Must be half-something. Name can be unique too, but NOT TOO UNIQUE! LOL. **

**Short Application:**

**First, to register you must answer this question:**

**What killed Danny and what was Danny killed with?**

**Creature:**

**Gender:**

**Favorite Song:**

**Personality:**

**Favorite Witty banter:**

**Wisest quote:**

**I HIGHLY PREFER YOU _PM_ THIS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later. Danny's POV (READ THE TOPS PEOPLE, THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!<br>**

Man, how long has it been? Oh right, two weeks.. a duh. It's been five days since my funeral took place, it's been two weeks since I've been living with Vlad. I still haven't gotten used to the old fruitloop though, seriously. He still gives me the chills in his manipulative speech. I was in my purple (that's what you get for insulting Vlad's pinkish girly ectoplasmic rays) bedroom looking around the place. I sighed, I was really bored.

Maybe I could train my powers. But I already mastered most of them. There wasn't a lot to it, really. They couldn't fly naturally, besides I use my ghost half if I wanted to take off from the ground. I sighed, Vlad wasn't much help either. I could easily overpower him because my vampire half made my ghostly half a LOT more stronger. It was a very big advantage. I sighed as I sat on my work desk. I opened the blinds to my window, only to be greeted by a beautiful outlook of the woodlands. Man, I hate that mysterious vampire that killed me that night. It reminded me of Vlad, how we first met and he was the bigger halfa. Except I wasn't half-vampire at the time.

I felt anger sprout through my body and then I felt a odd sensation. I could feel a force pushing in my back out. And finally I head a rip in my clothes. I quickly ran to a mirror to see what happened. At first I could barely see anything, but by using the smaller mirror I could see the tiniest wings I've ever seen in my life. They were only like an inch and half long. They did seem to make my weight lighter though, and they made me flexible. I easily bended my back so that my fingers touched the floor behind me. I jumped so high, that I bumped my head on the ceiling.

"Daniel, what was that?" I heard a muffled voice call that from downstairs. I probably was not that discreet. I was never so discreet, if I was then Vlad wouldn't have found out two weeks ago. Panic spread around me, replacing the boredom and excitement I felt a while ago.

"Uh, Uh... NOTHING!... Unkie Vlad?" I panicked. I felt anxiety swell up in my stomach. OK, it wasn't that bad. These wings... god they did make fighting easier, but they were pathetic. But then again, they were very secretly hid, you could barely see them from just three feet away. Maybe if I tried sprouting bigger wings? I felt my puny wings withdraw, and I felt another odd sensation. But it was really really weird. Finally, big wings, about three feet long, ripped a small tear in my shirt, but they looked so epic on my back. I went to a mirror as I amusingly saw them. I felt my feet lift from the ground. In a blink of an eye, you could see me gracefully gliding around the room. It was really hard trying to control them, it made me so fast.

I wondered would what happen if I tried them out in ghost form.

"Going ghost!" Still using that battle cry, heh. I landed on the ground and trying flying gracefully like I did two minutes ago. Instead, I flew so quickly that I didn't realize I just crashed into the window when I was supposed to fly in a circle. I heard a small shattering of glass, but that was it. I guess when your flying rapidly, time speeds away from you. I immediately flew back, withdrew my wings, and turned into human form onto my bed. I heard the door slam open just a few seconds later. I couldn't help but smirk mischievously.

"Boy! What was that!" Vlad yelled at my face. I couldn't help but let my smirk grow wider a little.

"Nothing, I was just... uh.. throwing something and it hit the window." I said, pointing to the window and the shattered glass. And then I saw it. Oh crap. I think I could see footsteps on the ceiling. Vlad was still busy brushing his chin and thinking, I was however panicking on the inside.

"Very well, Dinner is ready soon." Vlad bitterly retorted, giving up. He walked away to the door. I smiled and sighed with relief. I relaxed on the bed when Vlad opened the door again.

"And I know about your new little power, don't underestimate me, little badger." He said before slamming the door closed again.

Well, he's certainly smarter than he looks.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... Wings are a power that I created. Unless another book already included wings as a power, which I highly doubt.<strong>

**There are two types of wings: Small and big. Reread the thing CAREFULLY if you still don't get it. Thanks and I hope I'll get two OCs in time :D**


End file.
